The present invention relates, in general, to amorphous refractories and more particularly to a novel and useful refractory which is settable at low temperatures and which is used chiefly for lining containers and troughs, such as melting furnaces, smelting furnaces, ladles, tundishes, cupola subfurnaces, and the like.
As is well known, conventional refractory linings are applied as kneaded with about 3 to about 10% by weight of water or other liquid. The resulting lining must be heated at a high temperature for drying before the lined structure is placed into actual operation. Thus, a large amount of heat energy is required and the procedure is time consuming. Additionally, the heat drying procedure involves a serious risk that the lining may be ruinously damaged by cracking and separation. It has, therefore, long been considered desirable in the concerned industry to basically overcome the above problems in order to decrease cost, reduce the shutdown period of the lined structure and prolong the life of the lining.